JoLan NinS
by vampknight364
Summary: Her mother introuduced her to one of the strongest nins known through out all the hidden viallages Honeing her skills, watch as Hinata grows into something that even make the sanins scared. Hinata Hyuuga and Shadow Shippu the Jolan nins of Heaven and Hell
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They told her to stay in her room, that she would get in the way if she didn't do as they said, and that is what exactly five year old Hinata Hyuga did. She stayed in her room and waited in her small white kimono, but she didn't stay that way for long as she heard the sound of feet dissappear. Slowly she got up and scuttled to her door, opening it quietly and quickly as possible. When she made it out the door she quickly headed to her parents room.

She was half way there when she heard screams of pain coming from the hallway she was in. Startled she looked around for any danger, seeing none she continued on her way. As she reached her parents room she heard servants bustleing around, so she quickly hid herself in one of the rooms. The sounds of a baby crying could be heard, but Hinata wasn't concerned about that, no she wanted her mommy and she wanted her now.

So when the servants left the room and everything was quiet, Hinata walked out of her hiding space and went into her parents room.

"H-Hinata?" came a weak and tired voice, her mothers voice.

"Mama!" exclaimed Hinata happily as she went to her mothers side. "E-Everyone s-said that I shouldn't come s-see you, but I-I wanted t-too make sure y-you were alright. Am I in trouble?"

"No," she answered weakly "Your not in touble, your my little angel."

Hinata smiled at that.

"H-Hinata I want you to meet someone important too me," said her mother in a strained voice. "K-Kumori p-please come out now."

Slowly the shadows shifted and from them came a women with black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. She wore black ninja pants, a fish-net shirt, with a black vest on top, her headband was tied aroud her neck, it had a ying and yang symbol in the middle. Next to her was a girl, about eight years old, with the same appearence, but she had darker hair and her eye's looked liked that of a storm, she wore black cargo shorts, a a navy blue muscle shirt with black outlines, on the right side was what looked like an animal paw with a circle around it and claw marks ( Lioness's symbol from A.T.O.M). she also had a headband tied around her right arm.

"Hinata," said Hana getting her daughters attention "This is my best friend Kumori Shippu, and her daughter Shadow."

"I-It's n-nice too meet you," said Hinata bowing slighty, nervous from meeting someone important too her mother

"Ehh? Hinata-chan no need to be so formal," replied Kumori kneeling down to Hinata's hieght "Your mother is like a sister to me, and this is my little demon Shadow"

Hearing her name Shadow went to Hinata and bowed. "It's nice too meet you Hinata," said Shadow as she stood straight, her voice neutral, but there was a comfort in them that Hinata could feel.

Hana chuckled at the sight before she gently coughed to get their attention. "Hinata, i-its almost time for me to go, b-but Kumori said that s-she'll have Shadow watch over you from now on." said Hana weakly. "T-They'll be teaching y-you something that only a f-few people are allowed to be taught."

Hinata turned back to her mother and quickly hugged her, "Mama are you sick?"

Kumori watched as silent tears fell from her eyes, Shadow wrapped her arm around her mother and cried.

Hana smiled sadly and said, "Hinata, m-my little angel I-I'm so p-proud of you, I love you so much, and I- I k-know that you'll do great things one day." Slowlt she tugged Hinata on top of her and hugged her gently, her breathing slowing. "I love you..."

Hinata's father came home three day's later and was greeted by his new daughter... and dead wife. As the head of the Hyuga clan he maintained a stone cold face and made funeral arrangements as quickly as possible. Hinata stood with her father as the casket was lowered down to the ground, she didn't know how, but she knew something was wrong.

"W-Where's Mama?" asked Hinata as looked up to her father, only to recieve a cold stare as her answer. She looked down and didn't bother to ask her father again, but she did ask people her mother introduced to her and the servants, but all she recieved were looks of pity. All day people stared at her, and she started to grow frightened. Her Mama usually offered a skirt she could hide behind when she was scared.

"Hinata!" came a shout pulling her away from her thoughts. Turning around she saw Shadow running towards her as fast as she could. Looking at her face Hinata didn't see pity or harshness, like everyone else, instead it was neutral, but you could feel relief coming from her. For some reason seeing Shadow made her less scared and a bit more happy.When Shadow did reach her she enveloped Hinata in a strong, comforting hug.

That's when it hit Hinata, her Mama was dead... 


	2. Help?

Hey people sorry, but this isn't an update. I want too know if Itachi should be good or bad! Seriously though it's a tough choice for me. So if you the next chapter up soon, then please vote. Good Itachi or Bad itachi? 


	3. Chapter 2

devil- ijin, mashin, akuma, debiru, akki, maou, enma Chapter One- Gaurdian

A year has passed sense her mothers death and Hinata has been slowly getting over it, and with the help from Shadow and her Kumori-obasan she's been growing stronger as well. During the day she trained with her father, but always held back, and during the night she trained with Shadow with everything she had, learning new jutsus and techniques, slowly making her way to the level of an low leveled chunin. But never did she tell anyone about her training not her father or family or the few friends she made, always acting like a shy, weak girl.

Shadow on the other hand was already a full pleged ninja, and while she did have missions, she still made time to sneak into Konoha to train with Hinata with her Mother. She still wore her usual outfit, but her hair was shorter and was spiked out (Shuyin's hair from Final Fnatasy X-2, he appears during Yuna's final song). She was still a genin, but she could easily become the Kage of the Ying and Yang Village, the only reason she doesn't pass the chunin exams was to wait for Hinata. Although alot of people were upset that the 9 year old genius waited.

Hinata was training with her father. 'Great another day of dealing with him and being called useless,' thought Hinata a bit bitterly. The training session usually ended up with her Father upset and calling her useless, but hey her training had too be kept secret. It's not that she didn't want to tell her father, but there was a chance that the village council, as well as her family's council, will force her, Shadow, and Kumori to teach everyone, especially that Uchiha.

By the time training was over it was already dark, 'Perfect!' thought Hinata as she left to go to her room where she could heal her injuries with the medical jutsu that Kumori and Shadow taught her, 'Hmm... I wonder what Shadow's gonna tach me today?' thought Hinata when she finished healing herself and changing out of her training clothes and into her Jo-lan battle gear .'Whatever it is I hope it's not to hard too learn.'

Just when she was going to leave she heard footsteps outside her door, thinking quickly she covered herself with a sleeping kimono and jumped into her bed, pretending to be asleep. When the footsteps got closer Hinata payed close attention, but remained motionless. The footsteps past her door, but before she could get up she felt two fingers on her forehead knocking her out for real. The two fingers belonged to the nin. Quietly he picked he up and snuck her out the window of her room, just as he was going to make a run for it someone was coming out of the shadow's.

When the person was completely out of thier hiding place, they quickly charged at the nin at blinding speeds, "Jo-Lan Choubatsu!" shouted the attacker as they shot the palms of their hand into the nins gut, making him fly backwards and dropping Hinata. Quickly they new person caught Hinata, just as she was opening her eyes. When she looked up to the person her eyes widened in excitment, "Shadow!" exclaimed Hinata happily wrapping her arms around Shadow in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show up I got a worried, so I decided to see if you were alright," answered Shadow as she put Hinata down. "And I was right. Hinata I hear people coming! Take care of the nin!"

Hinata nodded at the plan and looked over at her attacker, as he got up she saw that he was already half way down,'Shadow didn't kill him, that means all I have to do is knock him out,' thought Hinata a bit excited. 'Now I can use that new Jo-lan ninjutsu she taught me!' As Hinata gathered chakra in her hands, the nin started charging at her. "Ninpo: Semai bakuha!" (Ninja Art: Small Explosion) shouted Hinata as she threw a small ball of compressed chakra at her opponent, just in time for her uncle too see her throw it, once the small chakra bomb made contact with the nin it exploded. The explosion was strong enough to knock the nin back and knock him out, thankfully the explosion wasn't too loud.

"H-Hinata-sama?" questioned Hizashi, stunned at what he had seen.

"Uncle!?" exclaimed Hinata shocked, running over to him "Please don't tell!"

Before he could elaborate further his brother Hiashi came running, when he saw the state the nin was in he quickly turned to his brother, "Hizashi take Hinata to her room!" ordered Hiashi a bit worried, but still cold as ever. Hizashi nodded slightly and took Hinata away.

"Uncle... please don't tell..." whispered Hinata tired from the days events, as she fell into a deep slumber. The last thing she saw was her father attack the mysterious nin.

A few days later Hinata found out that it was a Kumo-nin that tried to abduct her, and that he was dead. A week after that she found out her Uncle was dead. As she cried her heart out Shadow appeared by her side, "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" asked Shadow as she placed a hand on the young Hyugas shoulder.

"M-My Uncle H-Hizashi died," sniffeld Hinata turning to Shadow with tear filled eyes

Seeing this Shadow pulled Hinata into a comforting embrace, "Shh... don't cry Hinata, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to cry," whispered Shadow never letting Hinata go "No matter what I'll be there for you, I'll be your protector, Your Gaurdian."

Sobbing Hinata nodded her head slowly.

But unknown to them they were being watched by the Hokage, through his crystal ball. 'Those two will be something not even HE could be,' thought Sarutobi a bit relieved. "But they'll need help along the way," said Sarutobi outloud

After Hizashi's funeral Hinata has been training even harder then before, wearing weighted clothing, and sealing her chakra, so that she could fight no matter how litte her chakra reserves got. But she still kept everything a secret, and because of this during training with her father and Neji, she would allow Neji to take all of his frustrations out on her.

"Hinata, you shouldn't let him treat you like this," said Shadow as Hinata came into view for their training session for today. "You deserve better then this."

"Hai, but I don't want them to know," replied Hinata softly

"Ah... your too kind," mumbled Shadow as she pulled something out of her bag.

When Hinata reached where Shadow was she saw that what Shadow pulled out were three summoning contracts and a case. "Hinata this is the Summoning Contract for the Tiger," said Shadow pointing to the orange and black scroll, "The dragon," a light green scroll, "and as a bonus the wolf," pointing to the black scroll.

"You have a choice to pick all three right here and now, or you can pick one and get the others later," said Shadow as she summoned a dragon, a tiger, and a wolf. The Dragon was long and and had snowy white scales, a mane of pitch black, it had sharp claws, and ice blue eyes. Next to him was a mighty tiger with large muscles, white fur with black stripes, it wore the basic parts of armor, a helmet and gauntlets, it had yellow eyes that could pierce right through you. And the last was a pitch black wolf with blood red eyes, he had a X shaped scar on its chest and a scar over his right eye. It had armor around it legs and paws. (They're the same size as Gambuta, That's their normal size they can shrink, and Shadow and Hinata train far away from the village)

"This is the Dragon Boss Konjou," said Shadow pointing at the dragon, " The Tiger boss Hogosha," pointing at the giant Tiger, "And Akumu the Wolf Boss."

All Hinata could do was stare in awe at the power, the beauty, and the grace of the animals before her. Each stood stong and proud. "Hello little Jo-lan user," said the Dragon bowing it's head, the others following its example.

"H-Hello," replied Hinata a little nervous about the summons.

Shadow saw this and chuckled lightly, "Don't worry Hinata, Konjou is kind and I'm sure he'll accept you as his summoner. As for Hogosha, She's a given, she fought along side your kaa-san, and Akumu fought along side mine."

Hearing this made Hinata smile at the summons, more confident in herself. "Shadow, what did you do when your Kaa-san gave you the scrolls?" asked Hinata as she took a cautious step towards Hogosha

"Well... when I was your age I was a little nervous, so I signed the Wolf contract because my Kaa-san always summoned them," answered Shadow looking up at Akumu. "But I love them all."

Hinata looked deep in thought and stayed like that before she broke out into a smile. "I want to do what you did and sign the tiger contract!" exclaimed Hinata happily as she looked up at Hogosha with a smile. Looking down Hogosha saw this and lowered her head before she nuzzled Hinata, knocking her down gently. Hinata laughed at this and quickly got up to hug Hogosha.

"Thank you for choosing me," said Hogosha smiling. "Hinata."

"Excellent choice Hinata, but as you grow older you'll have the chance to work with Konjou and Akumu in the future," stated Shadow as she unsummoned Hogosha and opened the summoning contract for tigers. "Hinata bite your thumb and sign your name."

Hinata nodded and wrote her name next too the last users name, her Mama Hana Hyuga. Once she finished Shadow showed her the hand signs, and after a few tries she finally got them. Now she had to do it for real. Focusing all of her chakra into this technique.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Hinata after she finished doing the handsigns. There was a medium sized explosion that engulfed Hinata. After it cleared there stood a tiger the size of a bull with red fur and golden eyes. "Hello Mistress," said the tiger bowing its head. "I am Katon."

"Not Bad Hinata you were able too summon Katon, the Fire Gaurdian," said Shadow impressed. "And don't worry about not being able to summon Hogosha on your first try, it's very rare for someone to summon a Boss on their first try." Added Shadow noticing Hinata was a little depressed.

Hearing this caused Hinata to brighten and turn to Katon.

"Hello, Katon-kun could you please tell Hogosha I said Hello?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks," replied Hinata unsummoning Katon.

"Now that you have your Summons, this is for you," said Shadow handing Hinata the case she got out from before.

Slowly Hinata opened it to reveal a dark blue trident, with a light blue rope tail on the end. It had a wave design along the staff area, the top of the trident was smaller then most tridents, but what it lacked in size it had strong edges, perfect for slashing as well as stabbing.( Kaiens shikai from Bleach)

"This is Nejibana, a cross between a trident and a ji. Nejibana has been used by those of the Jo-lan teachings for many years, in fact whenever you find yourself unable to battle or unsure of what to do one of them will guide you," explained Shadow, while she took out her own weapon.Shadow's weapon was a regular sized whip, it was completely black with a dark blue handle with armored pieces and a tassle on the bottom.

"This is Yami, my weapon. There are five weapons total in the Jo-lan world. The Sea trident Nejibana. The Whip of Darkness Yami. The Zabpaktou of Earth Hellbringer. Ryujin Jakka The Sword of Fire and Lightning. And the last one Itegumo the Lance of Ice. Each weapon chooses its owner, but there will be a time when the weapons chose one person they all want or two weapons will go to one person. As of now the remaining three weapons haven't choosen anyone as of yet, but there is always a chance they will pick someone soon. For now though I will be teaching you the basics of using your weapon and controlling the size, but don't worry about someone trying too take Nejibana away from you once they choose an owner they stick with them... unless it's another jo-lan user." explained Shadow turning Yami into a chain bracelet around her rist.

Hinata nodded and began her lesson with the proper stance and the basics of what Nejibana could do, but she quickly found out that her weapon was only as powerful as her. The training became tough as Nejibana was difficult for Hinata to get used too, but in the end she could at least handle it for defense. At first Hinata wanted to learn more about Nejibana and why she didn't learn to attack. Untill Shadow explained that Nejibana was extremely powerful and that if she didn't learn control first there was a chance she could destroy part of the village.

"Now that you know all of this go home now and rest up, after all tomorrow is your first day at the academy," said Shadow as she changed Nejibana into a bracelet for Hinata.

"Alright, but will you be there tomorrow?" asked Hinata with hope in her eyes

"Hmm... I'll be there, but I won't be wearing my headband so people don't know I'm not from here," answered Shadow as she smiled slightly. "But try too get to the academy early so Kaa-san and I can talk to you."

"Yatta!" exclaimed Hinata as she tackled Shadow into a hug.

Next Day...

When Hinata woke up she couldn't help but act a little more like her true self, because not only does she officially start her ninja training, but she also gets too see her Kumori-obbasan and Shadow-neechan. The two people who acted more like a family to her then her own fam- no they were her family and the people she's living with are only horrible subsitutes. Although She could forgive Neji a little. As she finished dressing Hinata quickly walked out the door and went down stairs to eat a quick breakfest, before she ran to the academy.

"G-Good Morning T-Tou-san," said Hinata as she slowed down to bow to him before she went on her way. Stuttering slightly so he wouldn't catch her happy mood.

"Good Morning Hinata, I hope you are prepared for your first day at school," stated Hiashi, not wanting her to be a hindarance, but noted that she was up two hours before school started.

"H-Hai, I'm o-on my way t-to eat breakfest, then I'll b-be on my way to the a-academy," said Hinata as she bowed before walking away.

As Hinata left Hiashi couldn't help but think about how Hinata seemed a bit different today, but dissmissed it as happiness for entering the academy. He then walked in the other direction too check on his other daughter Hanabi.

'Hmm after I eat breakfeast I should hurry on over to the academy!' thought Hinata ethusiastically as she prepared a simple, but healthy, breakfeast.

After Hinata finished eating she left her house as quickly as possible and ran towards the academy. When she arrived no one was there... at least no one was there to a civilian or low leveld ninja, but for Hinata she could sense the Shadow and Kumori easily. Hinata continued walking untill she was in a secluded part of the academy. After a couple of minutes of waiting Shadow and Kumori shifted next too Hinata from the shadows of the tree.

"I was wandering when you would appear," said Hinata as she gave Shadow and Kumori each a hug

"Sorry Hinata, but Shadow and I had too disscuss something," replied Kumori as she Returned Hinata's hug, after she hugged Shadow.

"Oh? What about?" asked Hinata slightly intrigued

"Well... Hinata as you know there are still three weapons remaining in our possesion," explained Kumori, a little nervous. "Which is why I've decided that Shadow and I will go look for them."

"What!" shouted Hinata after a few moments of silence, "Why do you have too go!?"

"Hinata, it's not that we want too leave but we do need to find the the other Jo-lan heirs," said Shadow as she pulled Hinata into a hug. "But we'll come back, I promise."

"B-But I don't want you to leave me," said Hinata as she buried her head into Shaodw's chest

"No Hinata we're not leaving you," said Kumori softly as she patted Hinata on the head. "Beside who said you'll be alone? Do you really think we would leave you all alone?"

Hinata removed herself from Shadow to look at Kumori a little confused, but shook her head no in response.

"That's right," said Kumori. "Minna come out now!"

In a blur three people appeared next too Kumori. "Hinata meet Mikoto Uchiha, Jo-lan user and the soo to be former owner of Ryujin Jakka, Ginji Amano, and my brother Ban Mido," said Kumori as she pointed at each of the new people who appeared.

Mikoto had blue-black hair and wore a battle kimono with shorts underneath, black ninja sandals, her kunai and shuriken pouches were on her right leg, and she carried a katana on her back. She had pure black eyes that looked like they could see right through you. Ginji had blonde hair spiked and puppy brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, cargo shorts, a green vest (like naruto's from the first movie), black ninja sandals, and black finger-less gloves with metal platings on the knuckles and rist. Ban had unrully black hair that resembled that of an urchin and had purple eyes. He wore a fishnet shirt, purple sunglasses, black cargo pants, and black ninjasandals. And like Ginji and Mikoto, wore his weapon puches on his right leg.

"It's nice to meet you," said Hinata bowing to Mikoto, Ban, and Ginji

"Aww! She's so adorable!" exclaimed Mikoto as she pulled Hinata into a bear hug, cutting off her air supply

"Oi! Mikoto your gonna kill her!" reprimended Ban as he got Mikoto off of Hinata, causin a fight to break out between them.

"Ano... Ginji-san are they always like this?" asked Hinata as Mikoto and Ban continued to argue

"Hehe... I guess you can say that," replied Ginji with a nervous laugh. "But don't worry even if it doesn't seem like it Ban and Mikoto really do get along."

A few minutes passed before Kumori told Mikoto and Ban to knock it off, but sadly it took a bit more force before they even stopped. As they cooled down Kumori began explaining what and how things were going too work before she and Shadow left.

"Hinata, Mikoto here will continue your Jo-lan lessons and teach you some fire jutsu, but will keep the Ryujin Jakka incase any of her children or kids in you class are the new heir to the jo-lan style," explained Kumori as she pointed at Mikoto. "But Ban will be teaching you water jutsu, earth jutsu, tai jutsu, and Genkutsu, while Ginji will be teaching you lightning bashed ninjutsu."

"Hai!" exclaimed Hinata happily, even though she was still sad about Shadow and Kumori leaving.

"Don't bee sad Hinata I'll come back," said Shadow as she gave Hinata a hug.

* * *

Alright people Itachi is heading for the good side so far, but before the third chapter is up I'm going to give everyone a little nit more time before I decide what side Itachi is on!


	4. sorry

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been having trouble deciding on sakura, sasuke, and neji bashing or just sakura bashing or if you guy's have someone that you want me to bash? So please help, I want to get the next two to three chapters done. Also so you guy's aren't that much in the dark I would like to reveal one of the heirs...

Garra!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Good-bye and a New Jo-lan heir found

It's been a week sense Kumori and Shadow's announcement and Hinata has been spending as much time as she could with them, even if they were coming back it was hard to say how long they'll be gone. And sadly today was the day that Shadow and Kumori would be leaving, no longer would they be watching over Hinata, but looking and watching over the other heirs of the Jo-lan legacy... until their return.

'Today Shadow-nee and Kumori-obassan leave,' thought Hinata a bit sadly as she walked down the hallway's of the academy. 'I hope they won't be gone for too long.'

Hinata went through the classes acting as the shy weak girl, but couldn't help but use some of her skills because she was a bit out of focus for today. Thankfully no one noticed and just thought she was slowly improving. As soon as the day ended Hinata went to the training are where she knew her sensei's and Shadow would be waiting for her, her father thinking she was going to train by herself. When she arrived she saw Shadow, Ban, and Ginji setting up a fire and Mikoto and Kumori setting up a picnic blanket and basket.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata as she walked to Kumori and Mikoto

"Well Mikoto, Ban, and Ginji sugguested that we have a small going away party before Shadow and I left," explained Kumori as she pulled out some food.

"Ah... So does that mean you'll leave after the party?" asked Hinata looking down a little sad

Shadow heard the question as well and walked over to Hinata, slowly she raised her hand to ruffle Hinata's hair. Making Hinata look up at her in slight confusion. "No matter how far apart we will always be with you," said Shadow as Kumori and Mikoto enveloped Hinata in a hug, while Ban and Giji also ruffled her hair.'T-They are my family,' thought Hinata proudly.

"Hai!" replied Hinata with a big smile

After a couple of hours of eating and chatting the group called it a day, although they tried to strtch it out as long as possible. Sadly they couldn't stretch it out that much. Slowly they began to pack up the stuff and clean up the small mess they made.

"So where are you going first?" asked Hinata as she helped fold the blanket

"We wan too start out in Mist, but we'll be looking for others in the places we pass," explained Kuori as she put various items into the picnic basket

"Hmm... you might want to be careful then when you reach the land of water. Don't forget they hate people with bloodlines," said Ban a little worried about his sister and neice

"Bloodline?" asked Hinata looking at Ban then at Kumori and Shadow. "What bloodline?"

"Well you see Hinata in my family we have a bloodline that allows us to control shadows and create them, but it also gives us the power to create powerful illusions for one minute when we make eye contact with our enemies, it's called the Kage Jagan. Although it's hard to control and there will be times when we might let the power leak out and cause people to go into a trance, but when we use it's true power it gives us snake like eyes," explained Kumori as Shadow manipulated the shadows and created a shadow ball out of nothing.

"And because of the snake like features we have we named a tecnique that only our family members know, the Snake Bite," added Ban as he hit a tree with an opened hand, making in fall down. "People mistake this for a chakra enhanced blow, but in reality this is our own power. This is what I will also be teaching you."

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Hinata in amazement, "I can't wait to learn it!"

"Haha! Don't worry Hinata you'll have plenty of time to learn it. So when we come back I expect you to be a master of the snake bite!" exclaimed Kumori joyfully, causing everyone to laugh. When everything was packed and cleaned up, everyone stood in silence knowing that Kumori and Shadow would be leaving shortly.

"So this is it huh," stated Shadow. "Hmm... it was fun, when we return let's do this again when we come back."

"Yeah, you better be stronger when you come back Shadow!" exclaimed Hinata with some tears in her eyes "Cause when you come back I want to spar with you!"

Shadow nodded slowly before she turned to Mikoto, Ban, and Ginji. "You'd better take care of her," said Shadow turning on her heel and walking to Hinata and pulling her into a hug. "We'll be back." And with that Shadow released Hinata and went to her mother. After saying the rest of their goodbyes Kumori and Shadow walked away, never looking back. Once Hinata couldn't see them anymore she turned to her sensei's and bid them farewell for the day and went home.

Shadow and Kumori had travelled three day's nonstop and quickly made it to Suna for their first stop. Steping infront of the gate they showed the gaurds their pass ports and were let in easily. 'I wonder if one of the heirs is here?' wondered Shadow as she walked with her mother to find a hotel they could stay in. On thier way they passed the park and saw a little red headed boy, about Hinatas age, holding a teddy bear as he watched the other kids play.

"Kaa-san I'll catch up with you later," said Shadow as she walked toward the sad little boy.

'Hmph no matter how emotionless she can be she's always kind,' thought Kumori as she nodded her head and continued walking to find a hotel. 'But that's what make's her human. I wonder if I can find Akabane? She's already learned from me, Ginji, Ban, Himiko, Shido, and Kazuki, so learning from Akabane might not be a bad idea... Come to think of it those two get along anyway.'

As Kumori rambled in her thoughts Shadow approached the little boy and stood infront of him. She stood there for a couple of minutes untill the boy finally looked up, he had teal blue eyes with black rims around his eyes, making him look lie a raccon or a panda.

"Why don't you play with the other kids?" asked Shadow as she kneeled down infront of him

"I tried, but they won't play with me because I'm a monster," mumbled the little boy looking down in sadness

"Why do they think your a monster?"

"Because of this," said the boy as he pointed his hand in one direction, sand following his hand. "That's why..."

"Hmph that's all well that shouldn't matter after all I can do this," said Shadow as she manipulated the shadows and made them in all kinds of different things. "But if you want you can play with me, my name is Shadow by the way" stated Shadow patting him on the head, causing him to look up at her in shock.

"You touched me!" exclaimed the little boy both in shock and in happiness

"Well yeah normally people can touch other people," said Shadow with a raised eyebrow

"Not me whenever people try to touch me the sand always protects me," said the little boy. "My name is Sabaku no Garra!"

"Alright then Garra-kun, what would you like to do?" asked Shadow with a slight smile

"Um... well I've never played tag before..." mumbled Garra a bit embarressed

"Never played Tag? Well then we'll just have to change that now won't we," said Shadow with a amused tone, as she poked Garra in the head. "Your it!"

Garra looked up in surprise and quickly ran after a smirking Shadow. The other kids looking in fear and hatred as the two played, but it didn't go unnoticed by Shadow who quickly threw them a death glare. This caused her to slow down however and Garra promptly knocked her down to the ground in a tackle, laughing all the way.

"Got you Shadow-nee! Now you it!" exclaimed Garra scrambling up and running away

"I'm going to get you Garra!" said Shadow loudly as she ran after Garra smirking

The two played tag for a while before Garra wanted to try all the other games he saw the other kids playing, but they had more fun because Shadow used her bloodline to hide herself while Garra used his sand to hide. When Garra didn't have anymore energy they stopped playing and sat down on the swings to relax.

"Did you have fun Garra?" asked Shadow as she swung back and forth

"Mmm! I had a lot of fun to today!" announced Garra happily as he strted to swing back and forth as well. "Do you think we could play again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I have to go now. I told my mom I would meet up with her," said Shadow standing up. "Just meet me here tomorrow."

"Okay!" exclaimed Garra as he ran home, the sun starting to set.

Shadow just smiled as he ran untill she couldn't see him anymore, letting out a small chuckle she summoned a small wolf to sniff out her mother. It took a couple of minutes before the wolf could pick up her mother sent, when it did though it took off in the direction where it was strongest. They walked for 15 minutes before they stopped infront of a large hotel building. "Thanks for the help," said Shadow as she unsummoned the wolf-pup.Shadow walked into the lobby and to the front desk in a brisk manner, wanting to meet up with her mom as soon as possible.

"Excuse m-," Shadow stopped in the middle of her sentance as she smelled blood in the air, mixed in with the Garra's sent. Not thinking she ran out the door as fast as she could, jumping on top of the roof tops to get there faster. As she started closing in at the Kazekage tower Shadow saw Garra cowering in fear as a masked suna-nin was walking closer to him.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Shadow as she used her whip to knock the nin away.

The suna-nin stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance. Quickly they started doing handsigns, forming kunai's of sand, surrounding Shadow and Garra. In the blink of an eye the kunai's charged at high speeds towards them, only to be blocked by a shield of sand.

"I... I won't let you hurt my nee-chan!" Exclaimed Garra as he made his sand attack the assassin.The sand crushed the suna-nin, but when it cleared away he was still alive. Blood was everywhere and the mask that hid the mans face was gone.

"Yashamaru!?" said a shocked Garra as tears started to fall down his eyes. "Why?"

"Because... your... nothing but... a demon, you will never be loved," said Yashamaru, only to be punched down by Shadow.

"Urusai! Garra is not a demon! He's my little brother!" Shouted Shadow, the shadows twisting around her. Making her look like an angel of pure destruction. That was all Yashamaru saw before he closed his eyes, never to open them again. Garra and Shadow stood there in silence, before Garra ran to Shadow and cried.

"Shh... it's alright Garra," whispered Shadow as she cradled Garra in her arms "Your no demon."

"Why?" mumbled Garra "Why doesn't anyone care about me?"

"Your wrong Garra," replied Shadow as she tighted her hold on Garra. "I care."

What they didn't notice was a brown glow coming from Garra.

Konoha...

'I wonder how Shadow and Kumori-sensei are doing?' Wondered Hinata as she made her way to the academy, after some light training with Ban and Ginji. So far they had been teaching her darkness, lightning, and wind ninjutsu's, snake bite and lightning fist taijutsu, and different levels of genjutsu. While Mikoto took care of her jo-lan training as well as teaching her fire-jutsus and how to handle her weapon, with some help from her mom (Don't forget jo-lan users can call upon past jo-lan masters to help them).Things were pretty much the same, but Hinata couldn't help but feel a little sad about not being able to see Shadow and Kumori for a while.  
Nearing her destination Hinata walked a little faster to get there sooner. Life at the academy was, to say the least, very boring for Hinata as well as very annoying. Each and everyday the rest of the girls would come ing screaming about their precious 'Sasuke-kun!' It took every oune of her self-control to not beat the crap out of them or take away their ability to become ninjas. As she entered the classroom Hinata saw that she was the third person to arrive. There sitting in their respective seats were Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrume, there were times when she was first, but it usually varied between them. It was because of this that the three had become friends.

"M-Morning! Kiba-kun! Shino- kun!" said Hinata as she walked to her seat by the window.

"Morning Hinata!" Shouted Kiba, with a bark from Akamaru

"Hinata-san," said Shino with a curt nod.

Hinata started conversing with Kiba, while Shino would comment on something or add in his opinion about a certain subject. This was how it usually was in the morning before everyone else showed up. After talking for a bit people started to file in and take their seats and chat with their friends. When Sasuke showed up however the peace was ruined as nearly every single girl started to squeal in delight. 'God somebody kill me!' thought Hinata as the Sakura and Ino joined in the squeal fest.

Thankfully it didn't last long as Iruka-sensei, a man in his early 20's with brown hair and tanned skin, came into the room. Everyone quieted down as soon as the door opened and stared straight ahead at the front of the room. Well almost everyone, a blond haired boy with sky-blue eyes, was sleeping at his seat. 'I fell bad for him,' thought Hinata thinking back to all the times she had seen Naruto. 'He must be lonely.'

Class went on normally, so Hinata only paid half attetion to the board. And while everyone else was asorbing all the information they could, only Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata weren't paying much attention to the lesson, Shinao wans't either but with the sunglasses and high collar covering his face you couldn't tell. 'Those four I can understand, but why Hinata?' wondered Iruka as he continued on with the lesson.

Once it was time for lunch to start Hinata left the classroom quietly and went to the tree that Shadow and Kumori had hidden themselves in during her first day at the acadmy. She always went there because it felt as if Shadow was there protecting her. Taking out her lunch Hinata started to eat, thinking about hw her life would be if she never met Shadow. 'Hehe that's a silly thing to think about,' thought Hinata as she swallowed some food. Once lunch was finished everyone headed back to the classroom and continued with the day's lesson.Soon the school day was over and everyone walked out the door, while most of the students went home Hinata ran towards the forest that she used for her training. As she arrived she saw Ginji and Ban setting up targets and dummies for her to use.

"Hey Ginji-sensei! Ban-sensei!" shouted Hinata as she landed beside them.

"Hey Hinata!"

"What's up," Said Ginji and Ban at the same time

"Noting much," replied Hinata setting her stuff down. "But I wish they would actually teach us something important at the acadamy. I mean come on I know history is important, but what will any of this be useful in the future? Not only that, but Ban-sensei has already taught me that stuff."

"Well history can be very important Hinata. Like when you need a plan or if ever faced with a situation that someone else has faced, by knowing what they did and how it ended could be very useful to you,' explained Ban as he stretched out.

"True, but you've taught me many history lessons already," replied Hinata starting to stretch herself out for the today's training. "In fact I could probably teach the whole class!"

"Haha! Well that may be true, but you still have to go through with the lessons!" Exclaimed Ban as he cracked his knuckles. "Now then, are you ready?"

"Always!" shouted Hinata getting into her fighting stance. 


	6. news

To all my readers my brother has taken over the computer, so I am unable to be on to work on everything and have been reduced to using paper(tear). But alas what is also sad is the fact that I may not be able to update some of my stories untill late at night. 


End file.
